America (Hetalia)
United States of America or simply America, is one of the main supporting characters of the Hetalia ''series. His human name is '''Alfred F. Jones'. He is voiced by Eric Vale who also voices Yuki Sohma in the English version and by Katsuyuki Konishi who also voices Kenta Usui in the Japanese version. Appearance America is tall and leanly muscular. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He is physically 19 years old. Personality America is a cheerful, loud, and outgoing young man who claims himself to be the hero much to almost everyone's annoyance. He would come up ideas that are sometimes foolish. He loves eating fast food and even talks with his mouthful. He is even terrified of ghosts. And is also claimed to have 'Superhuman Strength' as seen as he threw off a bison when he was still new to the world and having found by England and France. History When America was discovered in the new world as an infant, he was raised by England who became an older brother to America. However, as America became an adult during the Revolutionary War, America gained independence from England much to England's grief which later caused a stranded relationship between the two even though they had worked together as allies during the World Wars and beyond. America is also the older brother of Canada (Matthew Williams). Plot America along with the other countries work together to solve the world's problems. America is the leader of the allies who are England, France, China, and Russia. During the World Wars he was against the Axis who are Germany, Italy, and Japan. Today, they all became allies and they all work together to protect the world from dangers. Trivia *America's birthday is July 4 (Independence Day) *America loves hamburgers and junk food, to the point of obsession, and can even eat strange and inedible things due to inheriting England's sense of taste (or lack thereof) **In his childhood, when France try to convince him to join his side, America prefer England food than France food. When America eat England's fish and chip, he ask to him about the taste of his food and England, who shocking with America question flustered answer that his food "indeed" delicious (Due young America still not understand about "taste" ) **In his current day, America sometime tease about England "weird" food. Consider that America probably able to know the "Taste" **Beside being highly a gourmet, America greatly dislike Marmite *America's brother Canada is also voiced by Eric Vale and Katsuyuki Konishi who both voiced America. **Many of fans debate about who is the older between America and Canada. Some of fans also believe that they are a twins. If the fans considers from their independence day and date, America is the older than Canada. And not many of them considered that they has no "relation" or "blood relation" due have different "human surname" **In Hetalia World☆Stars ''chapter 180'' reveal that America is grow so quick than Canada is their youth, make the fans believe that America indeed older than Canada Gallery Young America.jpg|America as an infant America and England.jpg|America in the Revolutionary War America and England 2.jpg|America and England America and Japan.jpg|America and Japan America Eating.jpg|America eating and talking at the same time America Laughing.jpg|America laughing America with Allies.jpg|America with the other Allies America and Canda.jpg|America (Left) with his brother Canada (Right) America's Cake.jpg|America's cake BW-WTAmerica.jpg|America in'' Beautiful-world'' and World-Twinkle America-England surrender.png|America and England force to surrender from Axis Power (When England have a tea-time) Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Leaders Category:Brutes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Fictionalized Category:Comic Relief Category:Determinators Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Tricksters Category:Military Category:Rivals Category:Male